


I've Come Home

by SkyeDoesWrite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeDoesWrite/pseuds/SkyeDoesWrite
Summary: Daisy has a hard time dealing with a mission so she goes home.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	I've Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place like two years after the finale May and Coulson are married here because obviously they got back together.

The mission had ended horribly Daisy and broken her arm due to using her powers too much. Not to mention how emotionally draining it was. The bad guys had recreated Doctor Radcliffs LMD technology and was using fake versions of all her friends and family to torture her. If it wasn't for Kora and Daniel she wouldn't have made it out of there alive.

The only thing she wanted right now was to go home, not the base home but home home. With May and Coulson. She'd been over multiple times and they even gave her, her own room and she loved being over there. She decided to text Coulson to let them know she was coming over. Knowing him he wouldn't mind if she just showed up they always said it was her house too.

____________________

Coulson was sitting in his favorite armchair watching Star Wars in the living room when his phone gave the notification sound. He had a text from Daisy saying she was coming over for a few days. He loved seeing Daisy but she never came without a three days notice, so he knew something was up. 

He got up from his armchair and went to find May. She was in the backyard sitting reading Ulysses in her hammock. Coulson never got tired of waking up next to her was forever grateful that she felt the same way. 

"Mel, Daisy is coming by later today" He told her as he playfully pushed her hammock. She squealed in response and put her book down. 

"Is she alright it seems a little bit last minute for her." 

Coulsons shrugged "She didn't say but I'm going to make some grilled cheeses and tomatoe soup for her she always loves that." 

He started making his way to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients as May sat down on the couch and changed what he was watching. She grabbed the blanket they keep on the couch and threw it over her legs and clicked on Mulan. It was her favorite Disney movie.

He was halfway done with the soup and sandwiches when the doorbell rang. He already knew it was Daisy. Opening the door he saw her standing there still in her mission suit, with cuts all over her face and a cast on her arm. 

_____________________

As soon as she saw Coulson open the door she practically fell into his arms. She let out a sigh she didnt know she was holding and just buried her face into him. 

He started rubbing soothing circles on her back before asking "you okay?" 

Not trusting herself to speak she shook her head and took in the smell of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. She pulled away and actually stepped inside the house. May was on the couch shooting her worried looks and there was Mulan playing on the screen.

May got up and gave her a quick hug. "Your room is as you left it, you should go get changed and when you get back down your soup and sandwich will be ready for you."

She gave a small smile and walked upstairs to her room. She dug through her dresser and pulled out an old Captain America t-shirt she stole from Coulson ages ago, and a pair of fluffy pants.

Walking downstairs she found both May and Coulson in the kitchen watching the soup. Daisy took a seat at the counter and was met with a sandwich and soup. 

"Where's Kora and Daniel?" May asked taking a seat next to her.

"There um at base. I just ugh wanted to be with you guys" 

"You're always welcome here Dais" Coulson flashed a smile and took a bite from his sandwich.

They all finished their lunch in a comfortable silence. Daisy moved to the couch and May passes her the remote and sat down next to her. She put on Star Wars and at the very sight May let out a chuckle.

"What?" 

"You're just like Phil, he had this on before you got here" May gingerly picked up Daisys broken arm "what happened?"

"Used my powers a little too much, I needed to protect Kora." May just nodded in response and pulled Daisy close to her. 

Coulson appreared in front of them with his phone camera pointed at them. 

Daisy his her face into Mays side and held her hand up to block her. "Seriously Dad I look awful stop."

He smiled and sat right next to her and pressed play on the movie. He kissed the side of her head and ruffled her hair "I think you look adorable, now be quiet I wanna watch this."

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
